


Дремлющая

by Tachikoma_h



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: F/M, Gen, Horror, Nightmares
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 16:32:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6527650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tachikoma_h/pseuds/Tachikoma_h
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мако снится кошмар.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дремлющая

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для Фандомной Битвы 2014. Пост-канон аниме по мотивам 21 серии, графическое описание телесных повреждений и увечий.

Мако просыпается ночами в холодном поту, не чувствуя ни рук, ни ног. Одеревенелое тело плохо слушается хозяйку: куски обломанных ногтей остаются в бортике кровати, разодранные простыни пропитываются кровью из прокушенных губ, ноги выворачиваются под неестественными углами. Она больно ударяется лбом о пол. Стертые в кровь локти и колени адски болят и пекут. Кожа больше похожа на обожженное дерево – черное, бугристое, неровное и шероховатое. Мако кривит нос от запаха и ползет дальше, не обращая внимания на боль. Еще немного. Совсем чуть-чуть. Мако касается белоснежного порога и рыдает от облегчения.  
Невидимые руки поднимают ее верх. Мягкими и по-матерински нежными касаниями лечат ее, исцеляют раны, стряхивают темную, изуродованную кожу, одновременно наращивая новую, и шепчут что-то доброе на ухо.  
Мако делает шаг. Второй. Не до конца зашитый на животе шрам расходится, и живые волокна, которые стягивали рану, словно змеи, начинают шевелиться, шипеть и тянуться наружу. Мако бьет крупная дрожь. Непослушными пальцами она пытается соединить плоть, но кишки кровавыми гирляндами вываливаются наружу, пачкают ладони, живот, бедра. Скользко и противно. Мако утирает непрекращающийся поток слез и хрипло проклинает все вокруг.  
Живые волокна осторожно, словно боясь навредить сверх дозволенного, царапают щеки, тянут за волосы, режут плечи и спину.  
"Утешают", – мысль мелькает где-то глубоко, согревает на мгновение тусклым солнечным светом и гибнет.  
Волокна латают свою новую хозяйку. Одна нить рвется. Две тоже не удерживают. Три почти так же бесполезны.  
Мако с отрешенным интересом наблюдает, как волокна отделяются друг от друга, оплетают собратьев и цедят из тех прозрачную гелеподобную жидкость. Вязкая субстанция распределяется по краям раны, соединяет их и склеивает. Четыре нити объединяются в одну, толстую и прочную, и сшивают, неровно стягивая, живот. Мако гладит вздувшийся живот и икает. Нити внутри шевелятся, проникают в ее органы и набухают. Мако с ужасом понимает, что внутри зарождается новая жизнь. Чужая. Нежеланная. Враждебная.  
Ноги обуваются в школьные туфли. На тело надевается школьная форма. Кто-то ерошит волосы и мокрой ладонью проводит по непослушным прядям, приглаживая их.  
Мако осторожно ступает по красному ковру. Впереди белым пятном маячит алтарь, лестница в три ступени и помост.  
– Нет, – шепчет и плачет Мако, – нет, нет, нет, пожалуйста, только не снова. Только не это. Ну, Рюко-чан!  
Матои Рюко поворачивает голову и радостно улыбается. Она просто потрясающе красива в подвенечном платье. Шелк мягким белым облаком окутывает хрупкое тело, маняще очерчивает изгибы, сглаживает и смягчает углы. Фата полупрозрачной рассветной дымкой ниспадает почти до пола.  
Рука в белой перчатке тянется к Мако. Ну же, осталось немного, Мако, ты сможешь.  
Мако против воли шагает вперед. Шею покалывают удлинившиеся волокна. Они знают. Они видят и не трогают, тыкаются рядом. На шее огнем горит шрам от обезглавливания. Тонкий, бело-розовый, без единого бугорка, правильный и аккуратный. Мако икает. Она знает, что сейчас произойдет, но не может, никогда не сможет оставить Рюко в этом жутком мире грез.  
– Рюко-чан! Рюко-чан, идем со мной. Домой. Мы все тебя ждем. Я знаю, я верю, это не то, чего ты хочешь. Ты же сама говорила, – голос стихает до шепота. – А как же я? А как же Сенкецу? Ты же хотела отомстить за отца!  
Плевать, что на самом деле Сэнкецу сгорел, пожертвовав собой, что Рюко мирно и спокойно живет вместе с Сацки, что этот кошмар закончился несколько лет назад, а сама Мако сейчас спит в крепких объятиях Гамагори. В ее снах Рюко никогда не помнит, а Мако никогда не удается достучаться до ее сердца и выжить.  
Мако закрывает глаза.  
Обвиняющие, злые, горькие слова бьют наотмашь. Скрежет металла вызывает мелкую дрожь, и Мако, как всегда, стискивает стучащие от страха зубы, мнет подол юбки и жмурится до белых кругов.  
Топот каблуков и звук прыжка смягчает ковер. Воздух рассекается в прыжке, расступается перед всепоглощающей ненавистью и убийственной жаждой счастья.  
Мако с криком просыпается. Сучит ногами и брыкается, рвано и жадно глотает свежий ночной воздух, хлопает глазами до тех пор, пока предметы не обретают четкость. Пальцы едва разжимаются из стальной хватки на руке Гамагори, оставляя лиловые, почти черные, синяки.  
Гамагори со смесью ужаса и боли смотрит на медленно успокаивающуюся Мако. Гладит по спутанным, мокрым от пота, волосам, баюкает, утешает, притягивает ближе и уверенно возвращает в настоящий, не такой страшный, жестокий и неправильный мир.  
Гамагори Ире впервые настолько страшно за Манканшоку. Он знает, он уверен, что сможет защитить ее от всего. Но призраки прошлого начинают уродливыми кошмарами проникать в их жизнь. Гамагори растерян и не знает, как быть. Он продолжает успокаивать Мако до самого утра, когда та затихает под родной шепот и изредка вздрагивает под прикосновениями.  
В комнате пахнет озоном и металлом. Цветочной сладостью. Сладкой сахарной ватой.  
В раскатистых ударах грома за окном Гамагори слышит дьявольский смех и забытое "Скучали?" Харимэ Нуи.


End file.
